Fancy Dress Ball
by Skylark-90
Summary: Chrome was supposed to meet him there for an annual report, nothing more nothing less...Takes place in 8 years later! Hibari/Chrome


Why hello there ;3

i tried to create a fanfic dedicated to the awesome pairing of 1896. There is definetely too less 1896 love out there T^T

I hope you'll like it :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

**Fancy dress ball**

Actually Chrome wasn't quite sure if this was a good idea. The young woman stood alone, her tight-fitting black dress matching her dark mask which covered the upper half of her soft featured face.

She should have never agreed to this, she knew all along. But if Boss said so, of course, she'd obey.

After all they needed the information from Mukuro-sama and this fact implied that they also needed her.

And it's no secret that Chrome Dokuro needs to be needed.

She gazed around the big hall, her eyes not resting on a single person, always watching for _him_ and only for _him_. The lights of the candelabra were dim, the hall wonderfully decorated and the carefree people danced to the slow rhythm of the music.

Chrome however, took another sip of her Don Perignon which she held loosely in the right hand, while studying her surroundings carefully.

Members of the Millefiore Family were spread every here and there, less to Chrome's surprise. After all the head of the family, whose name she knew was Byakuran, was giving the 'party' for all the mafiosi in and around Italy. Of course the Vongola wasn't invited. She supposed it was due to the fact that beside the Millefiore, Vongola was the strongest mafia family. Chrome was glad no one recognized her as the Guardian of Mist that she was, or that she was a precious member of Sawada Tsunayoshi's 'famiglia'.

She's been living in Italy for four years now, barely keeping contact to the world outside, just meeting up every few months with different members of Vongola (or even Varia) for annual reports.

She was living together with Ken and Chikusa and since lately a 15 year old italian boy named Guido Greco. Chrome liked him much, but she didn't like the fact at all, that Mukuro-sama used the boy to kill. But somehow he seemed to be happy by belonging to them, so she wouldn't mind until further notice.

Once again she would allow her glance to sweep over the many laughing people chatting with each other..

Every now and then some men would stare at her without a trace of realization but a curious or even salacious glances in their hungry eyes.......

She _was _a beautiful woman indeed_._

-------------------------------

Hibari Kyouya stood alone in his well fitting black suit wearing a white mask, that reminded of the one the phantom of the opera wore.

It took him not long to find her standing in a corner of the room taking a sip from her almost empty wine glas every two minutes. He'd been watching her now for some time and the looks she got from the mafiosi made him want to bite them all to death right here and now.

...Not that he even cared a little.

Hibari hated crowds, but had to admit that no one would recognize neither him nor her on this fancy dress party.

He had supposed her to be the one meeting him but nonetheless had hoped for _him_ to be there. This bastard needed to be bitten to death.

But once again he obviously had to be satisfied with her instead.

---------------------------

Another sip from her glass.

She sighed. She did not want to wait any longer for him to appear, so she put down her glass and wanted to go look for him when she felt a hard hand touching her right shoulder. Chrome quickly spun around to look in dark gray eyes that couldn't be any colder.

He would never change.

His gloved hand moved down her naked arm slowly, almost caressing.

But Chrome knew better...

She wasn't the one he had hoped for, but she couldn't care less.

The dark haired woman had just wanted to see him once again.

"Kyouya-san."

He closed his eyes for a second.

He had missed the soft tone of her voice when his name rolled of her tongue.

The cloud guardian wondered whether Mukuro was the one who had told her to use his first name when addressing him...

He took a firm grip of her wrist, and at the same time couldn't help but thinking how extremely thin it was, and dragged her out of the room on the wide balcony.

Before she could do or say anything, she found her bare back pressed against the cold wall, one of his hands still holding her wrist painfully, the other beside her head.

He did not lean over because otherwise she would defend herself.

Hibari took off her mask with a quick gesture and tossed it aside. She remembered the last time they met when he did the same thing with her eyepatch.

Remembered his ice-cold fingers tracing over her warm skin, exploring every part of her body, after a while replacing his fingers with his tongue...filling her with pleasure.

"Now tell me everything i have to hear Chrome Dokuro."

She forced herself to look him in the eyes.

They pierced her with a steady cold look.

_Still the same isn't he?_

Chrome smiled at him and obeyed.

----------------------------------------------------------------

She was left alone again.

Her fingers barely touching her bleeding lip where he had bitten her during the rough kiss.

Afterwards he had licked it up, had taken it with him, like usual.

Yes...he was that kind of man and it was fine with her because she also was that kind of woman...somehow.

And again she stood alone, but this time smiling faintly because she knew she'd eventually meet him again later this night at a different place...

* * *

Soooo....the end x3

Please forgive me any mistakes especially the grammer ones -.-' (point them out and i'll correct them I'd be grateful)

Gomen *bows*

If sumthing's the matter than go ahead and tell/ask me ;D

Well then, thank ya very much for reading!

(Oh and I'd love u to death if you post a lil' review, ne? x).


End file.
